legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Arm of the Dark God
Arm of the Dark God is a Raid Event scheduled to start on May 3, 2018 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on May 9, 2018 at 7:59 PM (PST). It is the fifty first episode of the Dark Stigma story and twenty sixth in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at May 5, 2018 from 8:00 PM to 8:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * Boss Skill Card has PWR 25. * Hidden Boss Skill Card has PWR 25. * Secret Boss Skill Card has PWR 26. * Special Evolution Boss Skill Card has PWR 29. * Highest Ranking Reward has PWR 30. * High Ranking Reward has PWR 28. * Ranking Reward has PWR 26. * 1%, 3%, 5% and 10% Spring UR Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 1,200. * Better tickets as Individual Ranking Reward. * Dragon King Egg as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 150. * 100% Animated UR Ticket and 50% Animated UR Ticket removed from Individual Ranking. * LCP Claim Ticket and percentages removed from Individual Ranking. * More Crystals in some ranks. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Shady Flag Lindrasa (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Lawton, Master Supplier (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * True Heiress Lizabeth (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Demonslayer Jeralice (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue A white flag, the ubiquitous symbol of submission, fluttered against the evening sky. You observed the procession entering the castle through a telescope from a distant cliff, half in disbelief. However, Countess Lindrasa, who was hoisting the flag high, had personally informed you of her true intent earlier. Behind her was the heiress of the kingdom Lizabeth, ambling awkwardly. Lindrasa was infamous for feigning resignation in order to prepare an ambush. She seemed willing to resort to dishonorable tactics when a battle was too important to lose. Queen Demery, who waited in the castle, was also aware of this, but she could not risk attacking a prostrated enemy before the foreign guests she had invited to her re-coronation ceremony. The shrewd decision to have Lizabeth present was simply to further rile her suspicions and draw the guards to the entrance. You watched while the plan unfolded as predicted, and told as much to your partners. "All right, time for us to get movin'." Salvador started down the hillside followed by you and Elimval. With the queen and her guard focused on Lindrasa and Lizabeth in the front, the castle's rear was left open. This would allow you to cross the relatively open ground and enter the back gate undetected, or so it was assumed. ...... The object of entering the castle was not to capture the queen, but to seek out the head priest. He needed to be informed that the symbol of rulership in Demery's possession, the Arm of the Dark God, was a fabrication. Such drastic action was necessary because Princess Lizabeth's letters addressed to him explaining as much were always intercepted and destroyed on the queen's secret command. One with her obsessive focus could only be distracted by a bold display like a possibly false surrender. In the kingdom of Garic, succession was decided by an artifact known as the Arm of the Dark God. It was taken by the historic Queen Jeralice from the leader of an evil army that threatened the land ages ago, representing not only the royal house but also the nation's prosperity. Legend said it mysteriously disappeared from the throne room after her passing and appeared in the possession of her second-eldest daughter. Amazed, the court ministers immediately placed her upon the throne. In this way, the Arm moved from ruler to ruler, recognizing those with the true authority to reign. Although its judgment was never questioned, there was usually a gap lasting roughly three months between its disappearance and its return, so a committee was formed to choose a temporary administrator. In most cases, the Arm showed itself to the elected monarch, but even if it did not, they gracefully deferred to the bearer of the Arm. Thus was leadership established without struggle... until Demery. She was picked for her reputation as the most capable of the previous queen's offspring. However, due to her not presenting the Arm after three months and a number of blunderous decisions, her privileges were revoked and a daughter of the nobility, Lizabeth, was offered the throne. Demery was reluctant, but initially agreed to step down. This was why it came as even more of a shock when she appeared with the Arm in hand on the morning of Lizabeth's coronation ceremony. It was immediately decided to restore her rulership, but Lizabeth and her confidants were dubious of the authenticity of her Arm. One of them, the Countess Lindrasa had approached you for help. She not only claimed there was undeniable proof it was false, but also explained how the matter concerned you. "Demery has connections to the empire, so I am positive hindering her will be to your benefit." Afterwards, she described her plan of pretending to capitulate, which would both delay her coronation ceremony and create a chance for you to slip into the castle. "Will... everything... go... as planned?" Elimval asked between gasps of air as you ran across the field, but you could not offer a reply. It was uncertain if you could overcome a much larger enemy force on their own turf even with the element of surprise. Regardless, you could not allow the empire to gain another foothold, moreso via deception. Demery could not retake the crown. Epilogue The Lightholders' appearance had cast misgivings about success, but Lizabeth's disturbance created the opportunity you needed to slip into the castle. After joining with Lawton, the party hurried towards the hall where the ceremony was to begin. Nothing else would stop you from meeting with the head priest. ...... "I beseech you stay the proceedings, Your Holiness!" Lindrasa's stately voice drew the attention of all assembled for the ceremony. There were a number of figures in imperial dress among them as presumed, but the would-be queen herself was absent, perhaps dealing with Lizabeth. You wore a bandana around your nose and mouth to draw as little attention as possible -- not only to hide your identity, but also to let Lindrasa remain the focus. "I hereby claim the Arm that Demery presented was an imitation!" The entire room gasped in disbelief at the charge and the head priest also cast doubtful eyes upon the flag-bearing countess. Despite the possibility of his complicitness in the scheme to enthrone Demery, Lindrasa marched towards him without hesitation and whispered all that had transpired into his ear. The Arm of Demery's was not the national artifact that proved right of rule, but one from a newly slaughtered dark lord that her brother Korvin had procured through his influence among demonkind. Lawton had witnessed that dark lord's funeral, so opening the coffin would also unveil the hoax... After Lindrasa finished, both she and the head priest turned to look at the false Arm upon the altar. When he stepped closer to reinspect it, the suspicion in his face shifted to recognition, as if he had once before encountered its late owner. He gravely announced Lindrasa's protest was valid and cancelled the coronation until its authenticity was confirmed. "Pay no heed to her accusations!" The room suddenly stirred again as Demery and Korvin appeared in the doorway with the apprehended Lizabeth behind them. "These are mere rabble-rousers attempting to sow confusion. Kindly ignore them, Your Holiness." However, Demery's dauntless words were betrayed by the waver in her voice, so the head priest reaffirmed there would be no ceremony until the dark lord's grave was examined. "No! You mustn't! You mustn't!!" "This is all a conspiracy!" She and her brother shouted with a mix of desperation and anger. Their reaction was expected; the level of disgrace they brought upon the kingdom's name was worthy of the death penalty. But the hysteric siblings were silenced when Lizabeth, still bound in rope, spoke to them. "There is no need for such dramatics, Lady Demery. Once I wear the crown, I swear both of your lives shall be spared." Her clear, steady gaze and firm, graceful voice gave her an impressive nobility even with arms tied behind her. It was overwhelmingly obvious which of the two women were more suited to rule. Demery also realized this and regained her composure, although she could not repress her glare. In the next moment, a blinding light filled the hall, as if purging the area of impurity. Then, there was a strange impact and a pair of surprised yelps. When the radiance subsided, it was revealed that an arm larger than the false Arm had appeared on top of Demery and Korvin, trapping them beneath its heft. It was the true Arm of the Dark God, the prize claimed by Queen Jeralice in battle untold years ago. Lindrasa gave a satisfied nod to the rightful queen before turning to the head priest. "It appears there is no longer need to visit the graveyard -- or delay the ceremony for that matter. A queen as bold and gentle as Lizabeth should ascend the throne not a moment sooner." Her proud voice echoed throughout the entirety of the castle. As the guests rose to their feet to hail the new monarch, Lizabeth looked at you and gave a smile. It was one of confidence, the same that had allowed her to believe in herself and that justice would see her through. Having made an ally of such a brave figure was most heartening. Chapters/Quests Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking Half-Time Final Rankings Raid Boss Repels Guild Ranking Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon Category:Arm of the Dark God